


Ninja Pirates (work title)

by novembermond



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Kagrra, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: I wrote one chapter of this and then abandoned it but I had fun writing it anyway, so here we are.“Well, we lost him, but whatever. He was just a street rat.”“A street rat in possession of the map to the Lost City, you fool!” Ruki roared. For such a small person, he had one hell of an organ.
Relationships: Hiroto/Tora (Alice Nine)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ninja Pirates (work title)

„Ninja pirates.“

Izumi was rubbing his forehead with his fingers. He got the feeling this was going to be one long assignment. “Yes, Akiya-san”, he repeated. “Ninja pirates.” Izumi looked over his troop of honourable samurai. Akiya was the most reliable, but obviously had doubts about this job. Isshi was one of his best fighters, yet at the same time completely useless, since he couldn’t care less about what he was supposed to do. For Isshi life was all about poetry, ikebana and the occasional ghost story, rendering him inattentive. He could get distracted in the middle of a fight by the light of the moon falling on a cherry blossom. Nao was probably even worse. He had the attention span of a guppy on weed. And he didn’t only get distracted by artsy things; he got distracted by everything and everyone. Shin was Izumis last hope of productiveness. Sadly Izumi could see how the silent samurai was eyeing Nao when he thought nobody was watching.

What had he done wrong in his last life to be rewarded with such a group of underlings? What had the shogun been thinking when he gave such an important task to Izumi and his boys? Izumi sighed and repeated: “Ninja. Pirates”, again.

*

He was running for dear life, dodging the people left and right. Passing a corner, he made the mistake of looking back to see if they were still on him – and promptly ran headfirst into a bystander.

“Oooff!” Small as he was, Hiroto bounced of the tall frame and would have fallen to the ground if the guy hadn’t caught him.

“Where are you going so hastily?” The voice contained a hint of a good-natured chuckle that wasn’t visible on his face. Sharp amber eyes stared down at Hiroto from behind black bangs.

“Please, you must let me go; they are going to kill me!” Hiroto begged.

“Why, what did you do?” The strong hands made no move of releasing Hiroto. Any time now someone would turn around the corner and that was going to be the end of it. Hiroto lowered his eyelashes.

“I… I stuck my tongue at this guy… Let’s say they really REALLY can’t take a joke.”

This got a full chuckle from the man. “A cheeky kid in a city full of Pirates. It must be my lucky day.” All of a sudden he shoved Hiroto into the wall, pushing him into a small nook. Not a second later Hiroto’s pursuers arrived. The tall stranger was standing in front of Hiroto, obscuring the view. Hiroto pressed himself deeper into the shadow. “He went that way”, the stranger drawled lazily, pointing left. “Well, that was easy”, he commented after the men took off again. “Idiots.”

“Thank you, Sir!” Hiroto waved and started off again. “Bye.”

“Not so fast!” The tall man caught Hiroto by his lapel. “You look starved. I invite you to dinner.”

“But Sir…”

“I insist.” The voice made clear Hiroto had no choice but to obey. He gave in and followed the dark stranger to a tavern named “Pirate’s Head”. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, but it was just the kind of feeling you got when you hadn’t had any real food for days and then ran for your life. Had Hiroto known that his life was going to get turned upside down, he might have felt even worse, only he didn’t.

*

“Where’s the boy?” Ruki hissed. He looked like he was going to explode any moment. Captain Ruki of the feared pirate ship Gazette was not only one of the shortest pirates of the Seven Seas; he was also the one with the shortest temper. As if that could intimidate Aoi. He flipped his gorgeous black hair back.

“Well, we lost him, but whatever. He was just a street rat.”

“A street rat in possession of the map to the Lost City, you fool!” Ruki roared. For such a small person, he had one hell of an organ.

“He has the map?”

“What did you think why I made you chase him? For sticking out his tongue? He stole the map from me mere moments after I won it from Byou! It is said that the Lost City is full of treasure! I want it! I want the map! And the boy. Alive, so I can teach him what it means to cross Captain Ruki!” He glowered. It made him look a lot like an evil Chihuahua.

“But the Lost City is only a legend. A story for little pirate kids.” Uruha drawled.

“Do you have anything better to do than find it? Polishing your toe nails, maybe?”

Uruha blushed at that. Of course his toe nails didn’t need any polishing, they were in perfect state as always.

“No? Then go!” Ruki snapped.

*

As the dark stranger made him sit down at a table in the corner, Hiroto made a quick grab to check if the item hidden underneath his shirt was still there. He didn't know what it was yet, but from the way those guys had acted, it had to be worth a fortune and would nicely tide him over the winter if only he could sell it for the right price. Hiroto was sick of starving. Now the next step was to get away from this man. In fact, no, the next step was to get the meal the man had promised Hiroto and then get away from him unscathed. The small thief was halfway into planning his escape from the sexual advances the man would surely ask from him in exchange for the food – a bit of a pity as the guy was really hot, but Hiroto wasn’t selling his body, not even for food, full stop – when the tall man ordered meals for them and Hiroto’s stomach growled.

“It’s okay,” the stranger said when Hiroto blushed. “I know how it is to go hungry for too long. There was a time before I became a pirate after all.”

“So you are a pirate?” Hiroto was surprised the man admitted it so freely.

“Sure I am. Our ship is the lovely Alice. It’s not the biggest ship, but it’s a great ship. I’ll tell you all about it if you want, but would you please get us some more beer from the bar first?” In the few seconds since the waitress had left, the tall man had already done away with all the beer on the table. He gave Hiroto a few coins and the thief stood up, dumbfounded. Wasn’t the guy aware that Hiroto might just take the coins and run?

He made his way over to the bar, still contemplating making a quick escape, when a man to his left said: “Well, I hope you know what you’re doing, kid, hanging around with the tiger.” The man had a round and gentle face and looked like he couldn't harm a fly. Hiroto wondered what he did in a tavern for pirates.

“Tiger?”

“Don’t you know? The tall guy is known as Tora, the tiger. He is a pirate captain now, but before that he used to be a shinobi of the Amano clan, or so they say. You know the Amano? They’re such powerful ninja, they can turn into panthers. But not Tora. He is so strong, he turns into a tiger!”

“Amazing, you’d have never guessed from the name, eh?” a voice behind Hiroto said. Startled, the small man turned around to see Tora lounging against the bar. Apparently he had guessed Hiroto’s escape tendency and followed him. So much for taking the coins and making a run for it. Hiroto had lost his chance by listening to the round faced man.

“So, Nao, are you scaring people with fairy tales again?”

“Well I should know they’re true”, the man addressed as Nao said, “after all, we sail the same ship, ne?”

“So,” the tall man called Tora addressed Hiroto. “Now you know what I get called, and this is the sweet Nao, a member of my crew.”

“I’m the cook!” Nao chimed.

“Now may I ask for your name? We’re all friends here, after all.”

Hiroto stared into the eyes made of cold amber. Tiger eyes. “I’m Hiroto!” he said automatically. Damn it, he shouldn’t have given out his real name!

“Nice to meet you, Hiroto.” The man called tiger smiled at him. Hiroto’s knees went weak. Tall, dark, handsome and dangerous. Maybe Hiroto should rethink his not-selling-body-strategy. He didn’t get around to rethinking it, however, because two men stormed into the Pirate’s Head, one tall and with an eye patch, the other one lanky and extremely handsome, and both screaming: “Run! It’s the Shogun’s men! They’re coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all I wrote. Sorry I don't really remember what was going to happen, just some generic treasure island stuff I guess.


End file.
